


A Collection of YuBo

by DizziDoom



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: A collection of one-shots featuring this pairing, Anal, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizziDoom/pseuds/DizziDoom
Summary: Small snippets and one-shots featuring Yuriy and Boris in some sort of relationship. Random in setting and state of their relationship. Mostly them together in some form or capacity. If anyone wants to suggest a prompt (smutty or otherwise) feel free! The world can always have more YuBo~





	1. Wriggly

Huffing in annoyance, Boris pulls his trousers off, tossing them somewhere into the mess of his room. He was a bit wobbly in his actions due to two things. 

One. He was rather, incredibly drunk. Like several shots of vodka and the mistake of agreeing to whatever concoction Ivan made kind of drunk. The fact he could even still feel his tongue felt like an achievement to Boris, let alone making his way to his room.

And two. Yuriy was on the bed, taking it all up and was giggling like a fool. He loved Yuriy, he really did, but he was extremely wriggly and annoying when drunk. If any of the others saw the usually stoic man like this they would think he had been possessed. The usually cold and serious Russian giggling? Something wasn’t right in the world.

So here Boris is, swaying beside his bed trying to work through the fog of his drunkenness so he can get in bed and not smack the wriggly Yuriy accidentally in the face. Luckily, his red-haired lover figures that out for him. Mostly by yanking him forward by his top and laughing louder as Boris colourfully curses and crashes on top of him. With a grumble and a curse, Boris manages to wiggle his way onto the mattress and not just lying in Yuriy. His arms drawing the man into a tight hug as he mumbles into messy red hair for the man to just stop. 

Which Yuriy does. Content, obviously, with the warm hug. That or perhaps tiredness hit him hard. It is late after all. Nearly four in the morning the last time Boris looked. But tomorrow can just be a lazy day. Both men in each other’s arms, not moving unless a bad hangover rears its ugly head. Something Boris can just feel creeping up on him. But that is a problem for sober Boris. Drunk Boris doesn't care about anything other than the warm body pressed to his. His Yuriy.


	2. Overtime

Harsh gasps fall from his lips, Boris’ short nails digging into the desk as he tries to keep a hold of himself. Keep himself quiet for once as he arches his back just right. It’s a silent demand really. He wants Yuriy harder. Wants to feel the wonderful pleasure filled burn of being fucked like this. Bent over a desk, papers were strewn about in their haste to be joined. It’s been a good few weeks since they could have time alone. Work for Yuriy getting busy, having to leave with Kai to secure deals in fuck knows where. Boris had missed him. Missed this. So obviously he came to visit the man’s office. Boris is head of security for Hiwatari Corp, he can go wherever he damn well pleases. Also knows where all the cameras are. None in Yuriy’s office. For obvious reasons.

“Fuuuck.”

Boris pants the curse against the desk, hand reaching down to grip the edge to stop him rocking forward so much. At this rate, it might be shifted to the door with how hard Yuriy is going. The man missed Boris just as much. The groping hand moving up his back, over his neck. Into his hair. Dirty words murmured against the curve of his shoulder blade as he braces himself against the cold wood. It all has him grinning. Working himself back on the man just as hard. Tonight he will have Yuriy just as rough and thankfully neither of them will have to be quiet. At least that’s what Boris plans. He missed hearing his love cry his name in pleasure. The moans and curses that litter the air as they get into it. But for now, hissed words and muffled groans will do. The last thing either of them wants, after all, is Kai finding out what they are doing during work hours.


End file.
